landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MongooseLover/Do you think that Chomper's and Littlefoot's relationship will end up like Copper's and Tod's
(If you don't know who Tod and Copper are, Google "Fox and the Hound".) Ok, let's face it, Sharpteeth and leaf eaters don't normally become friends. Littlefoot and Chomper as kids may be able to get along like Tod and Copper. Chomper may be able to eat Buzzing Stingers and Shells now, but what happens when they are older? Will Friends For Dinner become more than a joke of Littlefoot and his friends? No LBT fan wants to think of this, but if we want to follow the characters as they get older, one must think of a workaround to this difficulty, or, accept it as fact that they must have a parting of the ways at some point. Like Copper eventually going hutning, what if Chomper's parents eventually take him leaf eater hunting (assuming that Red Claw, Screech, and Thud are ever defeated so that he can come back.).? Will he openly defy them over and over or finally be changed to eat other dinosaurs? I know, awful to think about considering how beloved Chomper is. Also, even if he puts off that nastiness throughout all of his childhood, what happens if he falls in love with another sharptooth and she wants to eat meat and doesn't care about eating Littlefoot? What if Littlefoot's presumed future mate, perhaps Ali, doesn't like Chomper or feels thtat she can never trust him? What about, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Ruby? Will their maters like Chomper or demand that their significant other have nothing to do with a Sharptooth? Can Chomper still maintain a friendship with Littlefoot? Or, as almost seems to have happened to Tod and Copper, will it be that they eventually go their separate ways, perhaps having Littlefoot marry Ali while Chomper marries a female Sharptooth and the two, perhaps out of concern for each, rarely, if ever,, meet again? Also, God forbid, worst case scenario: Chomper become a regular Sharptooth, stalking Littlefoot and his friends, perhaps in the finale of the Land Before Time series or something, and Littlefoot is forced to kill his once best friend to save their lives? (Thankfully, I really can't see that scenario flying over with the fan base well and so they wouldn't try it I believe. It could happen, but the odds are low.) Ok, that's NOT the worse case scenario. THE worst case scenario would be that Chomper ends up going bad and killing/eating Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Ruby, or Spike I think we can always assume a demise of Littlefoot is ALWAYS off the table. (Note: This almost certainly won't happen, as the death of a major character would be even more frowned up on than the scenario above.) Also, the fact that Chomper has red eyes, and, as he becomes an adult, may well come to resemble the Sharptooth that killed Littlefoot's Mother. Could Littlefoot stand to look at him wtithout feeling strong hatred just based on appearances? Would Chomper still be friends with them if he were to ever find out that, in fact, Littlefoot and his firends did NOT save him from egg stealers, but rather kidnapped his egg, albeit mistakenly? On the other hand, could Chomper do something great for the Great Valley (eat Rinkus and Sierra to stop them from doing something bad), fight off an evil Sharptooth such as Red Claw, or something and be accepted into the Great Valley even as an adult? Could he, and his presumed mate, learn to eat clams, crawlers, hoppers, and mammals and not dinosaurs and stay in the Great Valley for the rest of their lves and have their kids grow up with Littlefoot's kids and be frends? What do you think will happen or should happen in their relationship? Will they end up apart but still friends like Tod and Copper? Will they end up enemies and staying that way, perhaps with Chomper ultimately dying? Or will they somehow be the best of friends the rest of their lives? The fanfics "They calll it Sharptooth Love" and "Destiny" seem to have Chomper either not being allowed in the Great Valley when he reaches adulthood or that he ultimately succumbs to his Sharptooth nature and has to part from Littlefoot forever so that they don't hurt each other. My own fanfc, the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, has a more mixed relationship between Littlefoot and Chomper in that one. He comes back, again as Red Claw, who they had thought dead, is back. Also, a mysterious villain known as the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond is on the prowl, and has appeared to work with Sharpteeth to attack leaf eaters, though has also been confirmed to harm Sharpteeth. Littlefoot and the others get along with Chomper, though, his new girlfirend Andromeda, has killed and eaten leaf eaters before and thinks Leaf Eaters don't have feelings (kind of like Leaf Eaters feel about Sharpteeth).. However, later things get out of hand when the villain, who is an omnviore posing as a herbivore, sets up Andromeda by having the Old One fight her, as nobody in the valley except Littlefoot and his friends, and the villain, knew she was good. (Well, Chomper and Ruby do, but you get the point.) The Old One is about to kill Andromeda. Chomper tries to get her to back off, but she won't. Chomper, acting out of concern for his new lover, leaps at the Old One and tries to push her away with his claws. Unfortunately, he accidentally impales her and she gets badly wounded. He also gets her blood on his claws, and, the blood smell trigger his inner Sharptooth instincts, he almost eats her, but moves back at the last second. However, Ducky, Petrie, Cera, Spike, and Ali think him to have gone bad and Litlefoot is unsure. Chomper, horrified at what he had done, flees the Great Valley with Andromeda. He is chased by a leaf eater mob. Near the edge of the Great Valley, Littlefoot, not sure what to think, blocks off the path of the leaf eater mob, allowing Chomper time to get away. Littlefoot tries to talk to Chomper, and it comes out that Chomper's egg wasn't really rescued by Littlefoot and his friends, but accidentally stolen. This further bad news shocks Chomper. Chomper leaves, fearing that his sharptooth nature may make him kill and eat next time, and, not wanting Littlefoot to be for dinner, decides to part from him quckly (though the approach of the Leaf Eater mob also helped hasten his departure.) Later, Old One dies of her injuries and Littlefoot's and Ali's relationship is strained. Also, the villain, the real Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, named Gallim, an evil Gallimimums, tells everyone that Littlefoot was crazy and helped Chomper escape. Cera's father demands that Littlefoot be banished for life for aiding the escape of the killer of the Old One. Grandpa longneck says that is too extreme. However, at the pressing of the adults, Grandpa Longneck tells Littlefoot (who is very near coming of age) that he cannot ever part of the adult council because of this and that any more misdeeds will result in his banishment. Things go ever worse when the herd in the Great Valley sings a song "Not Like Us" to highlight the differneces between them and Chomper. Also, nearby, in a sharptooth valley, the Sharpteeth try to cheer up a despondent Chomper, telling him that there's no point now in not hunting Leaf Eaters as it is over. They also sing "Not Like Us". Chomper, however, says that he doesn't belong among the Sharpteeth and doesn't belong anymore with the Leaf Eaters and so he must not belong anywhere and runs off. Andromeda comes after him. Things really seem to be their darkest when Littlefoot sings "Not Like Us" and hints that his and Chomper's friendship is over. Also, Littlefoot soon has nightmares that he watches his mother die, and then later, is older and Sharptooth chases him. Sharptooth turns into Chomper, who attacks him, causing him to jump out of his sleep and yell. Things in the Littlefoot/Chomper relationship hit a climax when Chomper and Andromeda go to stop the villain, whom they are sure is a villain, and attack the bad guy. However, Littlefoot thinks Chomper is again being bad and the two get into a fight. Littlefoot overwhelms Chomper and the villain tells Littlefoot to kill Chomper. He almost does, pausing. He hears the words of Doc in his head that you can't be friiends with Sharpteeth. Littlefoot also hears in his head the words of Chomper, years earlier, that they will be best friends forever. He is unsure what to do. The villian keeps yelling for Littlefoot to finish Chomper. Littlefoot hears some of the last words of his mother in his head, where she tells him to follow his heart. He pauses, having been near about to kill Chomper, and decides that his heart tells him that Chomper can't be bad whatever happened with the Old One. The bad guy says that Chomper will eat Littlefoot, but Littlefoot says he will take that risk rather than harm his friend. The villian, annoyed, reveals that he is the true Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. In the battle, Chomper kills Red Claw. Meanwhile, Littlefoot, determined to rescue Ali, who is chased by Gallim, goes into the Mountains that Burn region and ultimately defeats Gallim by tail whipping him into lava. Afterward, the truth on everything comes out, Chomper is hailed as a hero, pardoned, and he and Andormeda are allowed to live in the Great Valley for life. They and Littlefoot and Ali become the best of friends and live happily ever after. That one has enough dark parts to satisfy those that wanted to see that. However, it doesn't end with a permanent estrangement or the death of Chomper or any other major character and so seems preferrable. However, what is your view on the ending of the Littlefoot/Chomper relationship? Category:Blog posts